Forgotten
by Chaotic Inverse
Summary: The Ghouls attack years before they should and fifteen year old Adam barely survives, managing to kill one of his captors and escape. Now he's on the run from both ghouls and his own past. Where he's headed though, might just be as bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **This happens because Adam's like middle ground. Switzerland. And because I needed something to work on that was interesting. Voila, this thing.

Adam Milligan's normal life ends, on his fifteenth birthday.

. _I'm a line break, ignore me, I'm just a linebreak, really._

Usually his mom works a morning shift and another shift if she can snag one which means that he wakes up, somewhat late, and barely manages to grab some toast for breakfast. Today is going to be _awesome_ because he can smell his mom's famed chocolate chip pancakes.

"Did you do your homework?" She asks, handing him a stack of pancakes. He shouldn't be surprised that she's given him so many, apparently he's too skinny.

"Did it yesterday." Most of it anyway. He'll do the rest on the bus, if he doesn't miss it again. Mom tries and tries, to get enough time but there's never really enough.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "I'm sure." she glances back over at the clock. "Your bus comes in five minutes and I have to already be there."

"It's fine mom, I'll just eat my birthday pancakes alone." She gives him a look the, _keep up the smart mouth and I'll give you a crack Adam J. Milligan. _

"I'll see you tonight."

"No graveyard shift?"

She nods, blonde hair falling out of her ponytail. "On your birthday? What kind of mother do you think I am?" Deciding not to spoil the good mood he neglects to mention that she's missed two birthdays.

"Love you, Adam." And then she walks out the door, already late and already out of time. Those are the last words that she'll say to her son.

Adam looks up at the clock, and darts out of his chair. "Damn, I'm already late on my birthday?"

_-I'm a line break, I'm a line break, I'm a line break, I'm a line break, I'm a line break-_

"Are you sure you don't want to spend the night?" Matt asks as Adam walks out of the large two-story house. "It's not an issue or anything."

"Nah, My mom's off today." Matt's been his best friend since Kindergarten so he understands Adam's strange family dynamics-mainly the fact that he has none, aside from his mom.

Matt nods. "Cool, I'll see you tomorrow?" For the past month Thomas and Matt have been trying to teach him how to skateboard, but his mom is concerned about how often skateboarders get injured.

He's fifteen now though, fully old enough to be able to skateboard and handle all the broken bones that come with it. "Yeah, tomorrow."

It takes him around half an hour to walk back from Matt's house, because Matt's house is on the _good side _of town. He never understood that, in a town this small how can there be a good side or a bad side.

By that time, it's late, late enough that mom's going to be pissed off, even though his actually curfew for weekends isn't until 10:30. God, he still has a curfew.

Adam stops when he reaches his street, because mom's car, an old rusted red Saturn, is in the driveway and birthday or not he's going to get yelled at for staying out this late. He's almost tempted to stay outside but that's just going to get him into more trouble and besides, he's not a coward.

"Mom? I'm home." Understatement, she could probably hear his boots stomping around from the basement.

"Adam? I'm in the kitchen." she calls out, her voice cheery and relaxed. And that should probably be his first clue, because his mom is never completely relaxed.

She's already out her uniform, sitting at the kitchen table with a man, who has dark hair and dark eyes and is dressed in beat up clothes. "Friend of yours?" He asks, not recognizing the guy.

She smiles, "You could say that."

Adam stares at the guy for a minute, because something is _off_, maybe it's the guy's appearance or the fact that his mom never has her boyfriends over but still. "Adam." she say sharply and his face flushes with embarrassment.

"Sorry, I'm Adam Milligan, nice to meet you." He sticks his hand out for the guy to shake because his mom has all but beat _manners, manners, manners_ into his head but the guy just sits there staring at him, a slow growing smile on his face.

Right, this isn't weird. "Mom, I'm going to head upstairs, got homework and stuff." he doesn't actually but this is possibly the most awkward situation in his life, mom and her boyfriend.

"But dinner's almost ready." Mom says sweetly, because she knows that Adam loves her home cooking more than any other food.

"Alright, but I still have homework to do." he'll get the food and then scram.

If he thought meeting him was awkward then it's nothing compared to the awkward silence that settles around them in a bubble. His mom's not saying anything, just sitting there smiling and that guy is still staring at him, like he's a freaking snack or something.

The guys smiles again, this time at his mom, "I think dinner's about done."

His mom stands up, brushing away invisible dirt from her clothes. "Thank god, I can't handle much more of this domestic crap anyway."

She's smiling but her smile is twisted, her teeth are too sharp.

"Mom?" He stands up from his chair, backing away from them. What the hell is going on?

The man stands up and stalks over towards his mom. "Haven't figured it out kid? She ain't your mom." He slides a knife out of his pocket, long and skinny, and covered in some dried blood.

The woman who is apparently not his mother smiles at him again. "We're real sorry it has to come to this but this isn't personal, at least not with you."

"What do you want? We don't have money, or anything valuable." Maybe this is just a joke, a birthday joke. Maybe if he plays along, then she'll stop being so creepy.

The man pauses, "What we want isn't something you can give us materially, we don't want money or jewels, or anything like that."

Adam backs further away, closer towards the rest of the kitchen. _I'm being backed into a corner, because they're going to kill me_. "Mom, this isn't funny anymore, so can you call off the joke?"

Her eyes, his mom's eyes, get narrowed with angry. "This isn't some joke, kid. And this isn't a nightmare that you can wake out of. Now stay still like a good little piece of dinner."

The man laughs, "Calm down sister, we've got all the time in the world." And with that the man jumps forward, and corners Adam into a corner with his back pressed up against the counter.

The woman sits back and watches, her features more relaxed now. "Don't take all the fun." she says quietly, her eyes trained on him.

The man cuts into his arm and Adam bites back a scream, biting down on his bottom lip until he tastes the metallic taste of blood.

"Why won't he scream?" The woman questions.

"Must be that hunter blood in him."

_What's a hunter? Do they mean like deer and bears? _Adam's arm is killing him, and now his mouth hurts. "Why?" he gasps out and takes a breathe before biting down again as the man makes another wound, jagged with excitement.

The woman shrugs, "Why else? Revenge, which you can blame your daddy for."

_What does John have to do with anything? _He'd meet John three years ago, after begging and pleading for his mother to call him. John had rushed over, surprised (but hopefully happy as Adam liked to think) to meet the son he'd never knew he had. Adam knew the basic facts-John was a mechanic who traveled around a lot but always came to see Adam on his birthday and tried to visit at least twice a year, at least until a year ago when everything had just suddenly stopped. No visits, no phone calls, no nothing.

"Where's my mom?" If this was actually happening, if this wasn't just a bad dream, if this was actually real then his mother was probably scared out of her mind.

"Oh her? Sorry to tell you kid, but you're pretty much an orphan now."

_What? What the hell did the do to my mom? If they hurt her, then…_ "What did you do to my mom, you sick freak? I swear if you hurt her then-"

The woman cut him off laughing as she stalked forward until she was right next to him. Her nails, long and deadly trailed down his face. "Then what? You'll be dead and even if you weren't, you're just some sad pathetic excuse for a human being. You can't do a damn thing."

All his life he'd only had his mom, and even then only for short periods of time in between work, and school, and all of the other things in both of their lives. She was all that he had. And they were taking her away. "What did you do to my mom?" he gritted out.

The woman rolled her eyes, "Here's a hint, the only way we can change our forms is if we take a bit out of the person we're trying to be and then we can get everything inside your pretty little head."

"S-she's dead?" His mom couldn't be dead, these two were just lying, trying to trick him, they were lying-they had to be.

"And so are you, soon, and then we'll lure your daddy here." The woman, who seemed the more malicious of the two, said happily.

"What the hell did John ever do to you?" John wasn't around that often but he was still has dad, and even if Adam _did _want him to be around more he wasn't going to let these freaks hurt him.

The woman frowned. "Brother, I'm tired of him speaking, knock him out so we can get on with the fun."

The man nodded and in that instant, something swung down and hit the back of his head, and Adam fell forward against the floor, bleeding and unconscious.

_-I'm a line break, I'm a line break, I'm a line break, I'm a line break, I'm a line break-_

All he could see, or couldn't see technically, was darkness. He'd been awake for maybe a day and either his eyes hadn't adjusted yet or they'd put him somewhere where he couldn't see.

For the first five minutes he'd been screaming for help as loud as he could but eventually realized that no one would be coming to help. If, and only if his mom was dead then he'd die here too.

Unless…

"There's no way that's going to work." Adam shook his head, and then winced.

They hadn't stopped torturing him after he'd been knocked out. His body was constantly in pain, he could feel bite marks and cuts littering his torso, blood had dried in some places. It hurt just thinking about all his injuries. If they didn't kill him then he'd probably die from the blood loss alone.

"He should be here by now." a voice hissed out, coming from whatever room his little cage was kept in. "It's been two days, doesn't he care about his child at all?"

"Time, sister, time, he'll be here soon." another voice said soothingly, trying to calm her down.

There were three of them, he'd found that out yesterday, when one of them had opened the door and started snacking on his fucking arm. While the other two started laughing, thankfully he hadn't screamed, he wouldn't give these freaks the satisfaction.

"And how can you be so sure of that? From that woman's cellphone records, he hasn't called in nine and a half months, if he doesn't come now then we're just risking time." The third one, the snacker, said angrily. That one was the most impulsive from what Adam could gather. He didn't like listening to his siblings at all.

"If you feel that way then, brother, then you can watch the food while we go search for the hunter." The oldest snapped out and Adam heard his footsteps leave the room.

"Don't do anything reckless, food or not that human still could be dangerous." the woman warned quietly before she left.

He was going to die here, in some tiny cramped up space, most likely eaten by tubby the midnight-snacker. Well wasn't that the perfect way to die?

Adam could hear footsteps again, different this time, with more weight to them. It felt worse when they used their teeth to carve out the wounds, knives were or at least could be faster. With teeth even as sharp as theirs it took time for them to hit the bones.

The lid was taken off and bright light filled the space and he closed his eyes against the harshness of it. "What the hell do you want? Another bite?" he snapped out.

The man pulled him out further into the light and threw him against the wall, smiling at the sound he made. "I'm not as revenge-thirsty as my siblings, so I can fully grasp that no one is coming for you."

"And it only took two days, wonderful." He said sarcastically, standing on his shaky legs.

The man ignored him for a moment, pausing to stare at him, and Adam could suddenly sympathize with all of those burgers he use to practically inhale. "They'll be a bit upset at me for doing this, and maybe angry, but they'll understand it."

"What are you going to do?" He had an idea, a terrible foreboding sense that he knew _exactly_ what the man was going to do.

"It's not like you're needed anymore, both my brother and myself have already taken a piece of your flesh so we'll be able to fool Winchester if he shows up." The man, who currently didn't look like Adam, said shrugging noncommittally.

"I've guess you've got all your bases covered then." Adam said, his eyes darting around the room which he come to realize was in fact his own basement.

"Now if you hold still, I promise this won't hurt." the man smiled, sharp fang-like teeth showing. "Much anyway." He lunged , with the same speed that all of the siblings had, and Adam covered his face and neck with the arm that wasn't too badly injured.

Those damned pointy teeth sunk into his arm, chewing down to the bone and past muscle and blood vessels. Desperate and on instinct, Adam brought his knee up and slammed into the guy's jaw, making the teeth retract from his arm. "If you think I'm going to sit here while you munch on me like a happy meal, then you're more fucked up then I thought."

Seeing his chance Adam darted forward, to the other side of the basement, and hid behind some of the taller boxes, thankful that he hadn't cleaned out the basement like his mom had wanted.

"You fucking bastard, this time I'm aiming for your jugular." The man snarled out, and Adam could see him get up from the floor, dazed from the hit but still fully conscious.

_Well Milligan now what? You can't hid behind boxes forever, and even so how are you going to get out? You can barely move. _Adam's hands shuffled around him, looking for some form of a weapon, he'd take a frying pan if he could.

His hands locked around cool metal and he pulled it forward so he could see it in the light. It was old soccer trophy, from when he was about eight and still in that phase where he'd try about anything that was free. It wasn't too big, only a "Nice try, we have to give you this" trophy but it would work well enough.

"What are you a coward? Come on out kid and face me like a man, I thought all you hunter's kids were supposed to be tough." The man laughed. "Guess you just don't meet the quota."

Adam's hands tightened around the trophy, angry at this entire situation. _I'm not a coward, you fucking dick. _The fifteen year old pushed forward, knocking over the boxes and surprising the freak.

"I may not be tough, you freak, but I'm not letting you take me down without a fight." Adam sneered out, moving as fast as he could on his injured legs.

The man was still down when Adam finally got next to him and Adam crouched down. "What did you do to my mom?" he said lowly, an abstract thought that the other two might hear occurred to him.

The man blinked, confused and then shook his head. "You little piece of meat on legs, as soon as I get up, I'll tear your heart out."

Adam shrugged, pressing the trophy against the man's head. "Well until then you're going to answer my questions. The first being, what did you do to my mom?"

"I didn't do anything to your mother, you pathetic putrid being."

He brought the trophy down against the man's skull, hard but not hard enough to kill him. His stomach felt like caving in at the sound it made, but he couldn't stop now. Not when his mom _might _be alive. "What happened? Where is she?"

The man breathed out shallowly, blood dripping down into his face. "Do you really want all the dirty details?" He flinched when Adam raised the trophy again, his face stony. "She's dead, she's dead. Okay? That's all you need to know."

If his stomach felt like caving in then his heart, his lungs, and everything else just did. She was dead, his mom was dead and some childish part of him wanted to crawl back into bed and forget that his birthday had ever happened.

"What are you going to do?" The man, the freak, _the monster_, asked, fear in his eyes, eyes that probably belonged to someone else, someone else whose family he killed-whose mother he ate.

"It's not like you're needed anymore." Adam said, repeating the man's callous words from earlier. And before the monster could scream he brought the soccer trophy down against his skull, not stopping until he was sure that the monster was dead.

_-I'm a line break, I'm a line break, I'm a line break, I'm a line break, I'm a line break-_

Adam wearily walked into his bedroom, already aware that the two other monsters weren't here. His life was gone, it didn't matter that the freaks, whatever they were, hadn't killed him. His mom was his only family, and now she was gone.

All he wanted to do was sleep or eat or do anything not to think about what had just happened. He had killed something, someone, who may have been a monster and may have killed his mother but he'd still killed.

He looked over at his cellphone, which was sitting so innocently on his nightstand. He could call John, because maybe John would know what to do.

"_Why else? Revenge, which you can blame your daddy for." _whatever those things were they knew his dad. This was John's fault, John's fault that his mother was dead and that he had just had to kill a man after being tortured and bitten and cut.

He really was alone then.

At least until the other two came back and found their sibling dead with his brains smashed in. then he wouldn't be so alone but so very dead.

Slowly, because everything still felt like he had been hit by a freight train, Adam got up and walked over to the closet, pulling out a duffle bag.

If he wanted to survive, then he had to leave now without anyone finding him. Before someone else got hurt. These things, the monsters, still wanted him and if he could lead them far enough away…

He only packed the important things, clothes, some food that was easy to carry, all of the money he could find and more importantly the first aid kit. He couldn't patch up now but he'd attempt fixing himself up later.

He walked outside, his brain so tired it was almost on autopilot. He stopped only when he reached the edge of his mom's lawn. "I'm going to come back and I swear to god I'm going to kill you, you sick sons of a bitch." He swore, before walking down the street as fast as he could.

_-Chapter 1, end-_

**Author's note: **So that' s about it for the first chapter. Basically the events of "Jumping the shark" happen about four years too early but at least this time he's alive (for now). Adam's a really hard character to nail, he's pretty cynical and snarky so I tried to keep that.

We'll see if he gets any more mature next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Hmm saw the latest episode, "appointment in Samarra" and well at least they mentioned Adam, sort of.

_-a line break, a line break, a line break, a line break, a line break-_

His mom taught him just a bit more than the basics of first aid under the impression that anything more serious she could take care of or have him simply be brought to a hospital like a regular person. Stitching up monster bites is more serious than sticking on a lame ass sponge bob band-aid.

That being said he was pretty much in total agony right now.

"fuck." Adam cursed, his voice echoing around the hotel room.

He'd hitch-hiked as far as he could, before finally picking up a ride three towns over. Half-weary and covered in dirt, and dried blood he'd asked the trucker to drive him as far as he could. As far as he could turned out to be somewhere near Minneapolis.

Carefully Adam made another stitch, trying not to stab himself in the side again. Of all the places, why had that damned thing bit him right there? Thankfully this was the last of wounds, no more stitches or anti-infection or anything else.

Almost finished and because of the fact that he was now partially paranoid, he wrapped two layers of gauze around his stomach. If those _things_ came after him then he couldn't waste anymore time fixing up his busted stitches.

It was still hard to handle. It had only been two weeks.

Two weeks, three days and six hours in counting.

He hadn't seen any sign of them yet but his body was constantly on the lookout, attuned to any of the signs. Adam moved from cheap motel to cheap motel every couple of days. Pretty soon though, he'd be out of money and out of luck. He couldn't sleep in the streets, that made it easier for the things to find him. Motels were safe, dirty and full of questionable things but safe.

Half an hour later Adam was in sitting in a McDonald's chewing on a burger. This was becoming a daily ritual, fast food was the easiest and often the most cheapest thing to buy. Recently he'd gotten to known the girl at the register quite well.

The girl, Becca Wellis smiled at him apologetically. "Sorry Adam but I have to lock up now." he'd told her his name was Adam Smith, he was from California, here on vacation and that he had two brothers and his family was pretty much perfect. God, he wished that was the truth. All his life he'd just wanted things to be normal, like every other family. When he was younger he'd wanted a dad and then after meeting John, he'd wanted a dad who came by more often then once every few months. He'd always wanted that picture perfect family, including siblings. It pretty much sucked being an only child. Now lately he thought about that often. Whatever chances he had to a perfect family had been slim before but were now down to nothing-the closest thing he had to family was a distant cousin. All of his mom's family had slowly died off years ago. And John…

Well right now he didn't want to think about John.

"Want me to walk you out?" And there was that politeness again, apparently manners were still drilled into his head.

Becca smiled again. "That'd be nice." Usually she'd be kind of worried about being alone with a boy but Adam seemed nice, and he was what fifteen? Sixteen? Besides she had at least a good three inches on him and she was wearing her boots today.

"So what's California like?" She asked curiously as they walked out into the parking lot.

Adam shrugged -he hadn't been anywhere out of Windom- "Warm, and it's always sunny."

She nodded. "Right, well that's my car over there."

He glanced at it, and then frowned. "It's nice." he didn't know a damned thing about cars just that if it was faster then it was better.

Becca laughed. "Anyway I've gotta go, but hopefully I might see you tomorrow?" her expression was slightly hopeful and partly amused. She most likely thought he was a future heart-attack victim waiting to happen.

"That's a definite possibility." Adam agreed, surprised at how normal it felt talking to a girl. He hadn't really talked _talked _to anyway lately. There wasn't time and he didn't know who he could trust.

Adam was half way around the corner, looking for a bus or some other way to get back to the crummy motel when he heard it.

A scream, loud and high-pitched.

Against his better judgment and because, it could have been those goddamn _things _and even if he was running from them, he swore he'd kill those monsters, he ran back towards the McDonald's pulling out the knife that he'd taken to carrying around with him. It was lame and probably wouldn't do much more than give those things a papercut but still...he'd taken the last one out with a soccer trophy. He could have had worse weapons.

Knives were really the best option for him, he couldn't keep carrying around the soccer trophy (his luck wouldn't hold out that long) and he didn't know how to work a gun or even own one.

The parking lot was dark, pitch black dark and his only source of light was a streetlight on the other side of the parking lot. Still he could see almost clearly the guy who was practically on top of Becca.

"What are you doing to her?"

The guy turned around, and let Becca-who was passed out and ghostly pale- drop the ground; her body making a loud thud.

"More prey?" The guy questioned, eerily bright red eyes staring at Adam's neck.

The man reminded Adam of those guys he'd seen at school. The junkies with the constantly red-rimmed eyes and freakishly pale skin. His hair was blonde but dirt (and was that blood?) and grime stained it. The guy was standing completely still and then smiled showing off a row of sharp non-human teeth.

Fuck. The junkie-guy came at him fast, but Adam was pretty fast himself and ducked into a roll as the guy nearly crashed into a parked car. "Great there's more of these guys." Why couldn't he have a normal life? When he was born did his mom sign some kind of contract that said he couldn't be normal? Was there any actual reason?

"Hold still, you little piece of shit." the guy growled out, which would have been more impressive if there wasn't twigs and leaves in his hair. Adam almost expected a chipmunk to come crawling out.

"You know funny enough, the last time someone said something remotely like that the guy ended up with his brains smashed out." Adam said idly, almost bored as the guy jumped forward again. "What the hell are you anyway?"

The guy laughed and then kept laughing. "Seriously? What kind of lame-ass hunter doesn't even recognize a vampire? What are you knew or something?"

Vampires? Adam frowned. What was next werewolves oh my? "Bet those preteen girls just the fact that you glitter." Wait-What was a Hunter? He'd heard that before, somewhere in the back of his mind some part of him was screaming to remember. Hunter, Hunter, Hunter...what the hell was a hunter?

"Well hunter, I think just so that this goes easier for you that you should hold still."

He thought about it for a minute and then shrugged. "Nah, I like living. Granted my life's pretty crappy lately and I don't have any immediate family or friends right now but I _still _don't feel like being some freak's dinner."

The vampire looked faux-sympathetic and he sighed, stuffing his hands into his pocket. "Guess this has to be the hard way then."

Adam paused, "Guess so." and then ran like hell across the parking lot.

The vampire blinked and then laughed. Good. He liked it when his food was interesting, it made them taste that much sweeter after he drained them of all their precious blood.

Snarling he ran after him.

Adam as it turns out wasn't a good whatever the hell a "hunter" was. He'd gotten as far as the park across the street before sliding on some wet leaves and falling onto the ground with a bang. In the process his knife had flown out of his hand thanks to the power of gravity and was out of sight.

The vampire appeared out of nowhere and pulled Adam up with a strength surprising of his tiny size. "Game over." he hissed, slamming the teen against a tree. Hard.

He looked around desperately for a weapon. A knife, a rock, hell even a really pointy stick would be useful. Adam tried to push the vampire away but it was strong, stronger than Adam at least.

The vampire smirked and then opened his mouth, showing off his teeth again before biting down into Adam's neck.

Damn it, that hurt a lot. Still, the thing from before had much sharper teeth and had been biting in worse places.

The vampire recoiled trying to spit out the blood. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he hissed out clutching at his throat. Still spitting out blood and growing paler, the vampire disappeared leaving behind a stunned Adam.

"What just happened?" he wondered, holding a hand to his bleeding neck.

Getting his mind back into place, he immediately ran back to the parking lot hoping that Becca was okay or at least not vampire food. When he got there all he could see were flashing lights and a crowd of curious people.

Adam, who after pulling up his collar to hide the bite mark, walked over toward an onlooker. "Hey what happened?"

The man stared at him for a second and then turned back toward the crowd, trying to crane his head over it to see. "Some girl got attacked, they're taking her away right now."

"Is she okay?" He asked curiously, hoping that his failed attempt to save her had been in time.

"She was talking and everything, so I think she should be okay. But I ain't no doctor, kid." The man stared at him curiously and then suspiciously. "Why'd you want to know?"

Adam shrugged and walked away, feeling the man's stare on his back.

Well he couldn't stay in Minneapolis anymore. It was a big city but the chances were high that he'd run into another one of those things or another vampire again. He'd pack up first thing in the morning.

But he had some unfinished business to deal with first.

"Seriously? That's it?" Adam frowned, staring at the screen in disbelief. Minneapolis public Library had been more than happy to answer his questions about vampires. After three and a half hours, and countless twilight mentions he'd finally found something decent.

"_Vampires, can be killed only by being beheaded. Other methods such as sunlight or dead man's blood only weaken them.-Gordon W."_

Being meticulous Adam checked other websites and most of them seemed to agree with this Gordon guy. How did you behead a vampire anyway?

"Do you need any help?" The librarian, an older woman who was probably in her fifties and reminded Adam of his scarily strict elementary librarian walked over to him.

Adam closed the window and then smiled at her. "No ma'am, I just finished but thanks." He smiled at her until his teeth hurt and until she walked away with a small "humph."

Sighing, Adam wondered where the nearest place to buy knives were.

The Alley was dark and empty aside from the vampire (whose real name was Allan Fletcher) and the pretty blonde girl that he was feasting on. Allan smiled as the girl tried to move away. His week would have been awesome if that punk ass kid from yesterday hadn't ruined everything.

Allan was still amazed that he could do things like this, he'd only been turned a while ago, less than a year and now he was so _powerful_. It was fucking awesome.

"What the hell is it with you and blondes?" The vampire closed his eyes and held back the growl of frustration as the blonde in his arms trembled.

"Bad timing man, real bad timing." Sighing he dropped his meal to the ground, hopefully she wouldn't try to run he didn't have the energy right now.

"What the hell did you want kid?" The vampire demanded to know. "I may not make you a meal but I sure as hell am not above killing you. So go run away like a good little hunter and stalk a demon or something."

Adam smirked, hoping he'd take the bait. "Right because last night, when you ran off like a scared little girl totally proved that."

The vampire growled. "You're pushing it kid."

The blonde grinned and pulled a knife out of his pocket, showing it to the vampire. "Chicken."

Time froze at that word. The ultimate call out, the sure fire way to get anyone in a fight besides commenting on their mother was to say 'chicken' especially if both of the participants were under twenty.

"What'd you say kid?"

"Funny didn't think vampires could be deaf. But I said chicken, you know like the poultry that is often kept to be eaten or make eggs and-" He was abruptly cut off by a 160 pound vampire slamming into him.

Adam was prepared though and brought his knee up as sort of blockade. The vampire was barely affected and landed on top of Adam who brought his arm around and stabbed him with the knife. It wasn't a deathblow far from it but it was good enough to get the guy off of him.

"You think that's going to kill me?" The vampire gasped, swaying on his feet. "I've eaten things that you've only dreamed of in your worst nightmares."

He ignored him focusing more on how to actually kill the thing then listen to it babble like some lame bad guy in a TV show. Blue-green eyes narrowed as the vampire lunged forward again and Adam brought up the knife and planted his feet as firmly as he could.

_Shrink._

He opened his eyes slowly, watching as the vampire's body and now separated head hit the pavement.

The pretty blonde girl who was covered in blood, and still pressed against the wall stared at him with wide horror-filled eyes.

"Sorry?"

"Fuck, this can't be happening." He'd left Minneapolis four days ago after making an anonymous call to the police about a girl being attacked.

He'd been shocked or at least _in _shock. For the second time in his short life and in less than a month he had killed two people, granted they hadn't been innocent or at least human but he'd killed. Almost mechanically, again for the second time in his life, Adam had packed his things and fled, walking outside the city limits and then getting a ride the farthest way he could.

Now he was somewhere in South Dakota, or at least he thought it was South Dakota. And finally even though he had been more careful than he had ever been before Adam had run out of money.

What was he supposed to do?

A job wasn't an option. He'd need to find a permanent address and most jobs did background checks and required resumes and even so he needed to be on the look out for more vampires (he still couldn't believe that but it was better than the alternative, which was that he had killed an actual person) and whatever those things from before had been.

So he was stuck, in South Dakota with no money or other means of support.

Sighing (he'd done that a lot lately) Adam looked over at the payphone and then down at the last amount of money he had-just enough to make one single phone call. Adam sighed again, because really he was going to hate what he was about to do but he had no other choice.

Punching in one of the phone number's that he'd memorized almost instantly, Adam held the receiver up to his ear and waited. "_This is John Winchester, if there's an emergency then you reach my son Dean, at 866-907-3235."_

The phone dropped out of his hand like it was on fire. Previously John's message had been "_This is John Winchester, leave me a message if it's an emergency." _

"_If you would like to leave a message please press one." _

Adam's hands tightened around the phone and he slowly started to breathe again.

John had a son. John had another son. He had a brother? This couldn't be happening. It was just to friggin' weird for even him. He could accept things that wanted to eat him and vampires that tried to drain him dry but this? This just took the whole damn cake.

"Hey." Why hadn't he hung up now? Why hadn't he run away screaming or started freaking out even more? "Hey it's Adam, Adam Milligan. I need your help. I wouldn't be calling if this wasn't an emergency but I need your help as soon as possible. Fuck, shit I don't even know why I'm still speaking. Look I'm in South Dakota, some town called Carlton, and…This was a bad idea. You know what just forget about it I can handle this-"

"_Thank you for leaving a message, please hang up now. Beep." _

He groaned and slammed the phone back into it's cradle. What had he just done?

He'd called John, John his mostly gone father who apparently had another son. John who also had something to do with his mother's death and almost his own.

John who probably wouldn't even answer him back until months later and then fall off the map again.

This shouldn't have been happening. Less than a month ago and things had been almost normal. He didn't have John but he still had his mom who did the best she could and did better by him. He still had friends and a nice house, and a nice life.

A month ago he had just turned fifteen and was planning on learning how to skateboard and on Monday he was planning on asking Laurie Jones out.

And now he was sitting in a phone booth in some small town in South Dakota where he stood out like a sore thumb waiting for his father to pick him where he'd spend a some odd hour(s) car ride filled with awkward silence, and eventually if he ever got the guts or the anger Adam would question him about the fact that he apparently had a brother.

Perfect. Like that didn't sound like some whacked soap opera.

-_Chapter 2, end-_

**Author's note: **Well now we get more characters like John. Timeline wise I've tried to figure this out and this would work out some time around/before/after/ the pilot episode, it would at least be in that year. So this is set a bit before the pilot, John's just kind of snuck away from Dean now and is doing solo hunting and stuff.

Did anyone catch my supernatural reference thrown in there? Btw, I kind of gave a mention of why the vampire didn't want to drink Adam's blood. I'm not sure how subtle it is and it's not really that cool…

Also I want to say thank you for the reviews and I've gotten some comments about grammar so I was wondering if anyone is interested in being a beta, at least for this story? Please, I'll pay you with invisible non-usable money.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **I think this is to make up for the fact that we haven't seen much of Adam so far in the series. I hope we do, he's interesting to watch. Also I'm in the process of getting a beta and might have one by the next chapter or so.

_-a line break, a line break, a line break, a line break, a line break-_

"_Are you excited for your birthday?" Adam nodded, a wide grin splitting over his face. _

_Kate Milligan smiled at her son as she pushed a plate of eggs toward him. "Eat, or you'll waste away." _

"_Right like that's going to happen." _

_She laughed and turned back toward the stove. "You still haven't told me what you wanted for your birthday and it's less than a week away."_

_He sighed, pushing the eggs around his plate. "I don't think you'll like what I want, mom."_

"_Adam J. Milligan, I swear to god. I already told you that I'm not getting you that violent video game-"_

"_I want to meet him."_

_She stopped, her body frozen. "What?"_

"_I said I want to-"_

"_Meet him." All of the air goes out of her. There is only one him that her son could possibly want to meet. The only him that really matters. _

_His mom's been silent for a couple minutes and Adam is kind of worried that she's lapsed into a coma or something. "Mom?" he says wearily, his hand reaching toward the phone in case he has to call 911. _

_Kate stares at him and then shakes her head. "I-I'll think about it, okay kid?" _

_That's pretty much a yes compared to her other answers which have all been flat out 'No. Ask me that one more time Adam and I swear….'_

_Adam grins, a large bright and shiny grin that makes Kate's heart twinge. She loves her son more than anything but is this really what he wants. Adam doesn't fully realize what he's asking, doesn't fully realize the dangerous that come with John. _

_Kate's aware of this information firsthand so why didn't she say no? _

Adam jerked awake and fell off of the bench. He looked around confused but the park was peaceful, aside from the occasional kid shrieking and bird chirping.

"And that is what you get for sleeping on a bench." he muttered, stretching out his aching bones. All things considered that had been a good change of pace from his usual nightmares. Dreaming about his mom, nice and whole and _alive_ almost made him feel happy.

After making the call to John yesterday all Adam could really do was find some place to sleep and with no money whatsoever the only place left was the local park. In retrospect it would have been better if he wasn't longer than the bench and if it wasn't so cold outside.

Stupid rain, stupid growth spurts.

And John wherever he was still wasn't here, if he even was coming.

He looked around the park trying to ignore the suspicious looks people were giving him. He didn't exactly fit in afterall. He was covered in dirt and grim and he couldn't even remember the last time he had a shower. It also didn't help that nearly every other teenager was in school right now.

He just didn't fit anywhere apparently.

He was kind of curious about what he should do if John didn't show up (and that possibly was becoming more likely). Where would he go? He'd always want to travel, to see more places then Windom, Minnesota. Somewhere warm would be cool, like a vacation almost.

How would he even get there? He had no money and hitchhiking wasn't the safest option.

Why couldn't he just enjoy daydreaming without reality coming in? sometimes Adam thought his brain was trying to be _too_ responsible.

What if John did actually show up? Adam held no fantasies about what it would be like. It'd be awkward because things with John (Even if they were having a good time) were always awkward. It'd be more awkward because of the fact that John had another son, Dean. And if Adam didn't know about Dean then what were the chances that Dean knew about him?

Did they look like siblings? Adam mostly looked like his mom. They both had blonde hair even if Adam's was darker and they both had the same face-aside from Adam's eyes which were something from John's side of the family apparently-and his mouth. Adam thought they wouldn't look like siblings. At least not in the way regular siblings did. With his friends he could see the similarities they had with their siblings, Matt and his older brother had the same nose and they acted similar-the way they moved and talked.

He wouldn't have that with anyone. He'd accepted that along time ago. It kind of sucked that he could have had that chance. To have a brother. It'd just be awkward now.

_-a line break, a line break, a line break, a line break, a line break-_

"_Hey it's Adam, Adam Milligan. I need your help. I wouldn't be calling if this wasn't an emergency but I need your help as soon as possible. Fuck, shit I don't even know why I'm still speaking. Look I'm in South Dakota, some town called Carlton, and…This was a bad idea. You know what just forget about it I can handle this-" _John listened to the message again, trying to make sure that it was actually Adam.

John's mind was in overtime trying figure out why Adam would be calling. Two things happened concerning phone calls, either he called Adam or Kate called him. There had never been an instance where Kate couldn't call and Adam had too. Almost a month ago he'd gotten a call from Kate but she hadn't left a message.

Something was wrong. It wasn't just what Adam had said but the way he said it. He sounded-_scared, tired, terrified, panicked_-like something was wrong. On edge, almost the way a hunter would be while on a job.

There was no reason for Adam to be in South Dakota. And he hadn't said anything about his mom being in trouble just himself. He'd said it was an emergency…

Adam was a fairly independent kid which meant something had to have been serious for him to call John. If something had attacked Kate or Adam, if Kate had been hurt and Adam was left alone.

Bobby was closer to Carlton than he was. But Adam didn't know Bobby and if John was right then he would react well to a stranger right now. And besides he hadn't talked to Bobby in years.

He was in the middle of a case; a women in white, basic almost. Something that could be left alone for a couple days if he went and checked on Adam. If it was necessary then Dean could do it solo.

"Damn it kid, you better be okay when I get there." John looked around his hotel room before grabbing his bag and heading outside. He'd have to work fast, if he needed to be in South Dakota soon.

It wasn't that hard to find Adam. Carlton was a small town, small enough that even teen like Adam would be noticed. John could see him now. He was sitting on a bench, almost hunched over with his arms wrapped around his stomach. Even from this far away John could see the bandages peeking out from under his jacket, his right arm was entirely wrapped in them. Looking closer he could see that there was also bandages on his left arm.

"Adam?"

Adam jerked his head up and then winced.

John frowned, _head injury? _

The teen stood up and walked over towards his father. "Hey." he said quietly, wondering what to say.

"How bad are you hurt?" bluish eyes widened in surprise for a moment but then he tried to look calm.

"Not too bad, most of it's healed over." John's frown deepened. Healed wounds meant that Adam had been injured awhile ago, if it had been a while ago then why was he still covered in bandages and moving slower than normal?

"I have a hotel room, I'll check it out for you." John wanted to ask him what the hell was going on but Adam was still injured and they were still out in public where anyone or anything could hear them.

Adam opened his mouth to protest, because it'd been a month and he was mostly fine but John sighed, "Adam."

It was amazing how much hearing some say your name could mean when you'd spent most of a month being paranoid about who you could trust and spending the rest of it alone. It was nice to hear some care about him.

"Okay." he said simply, not up to fighting.

_-a line break, a line break, a line break, a line break, a line break-_

"Take off your shirt Adam." John instructed, already having a first aid kit pulled out.

Adam sighed. "It's really not that bad anymore."

"It might be infected, take it off Adam or I will." Seeing that John wasn't going to budge on this, Adam slowly, carefully, pulled off his shirt trying not to hit any of injuries.

John looked over at his youngest, silently taking in the amount of wounds. Adam's stomach was wrapped in bandages and gauze. Some of the cuts (bites?) peaked out from behind the white wrap, angry and red. His arms were in better condition-with bits of gauze on both of them, and band-aids on the less serious bites. "Who stitched you up?" If Adam was in this condition then how was Kate?

"I did, but it looked worse a month ago."

John looked back up at him, anger evident. "You waited a month to call me?"

Adam frowned, pulling his shirt back on. "You waited nine to call me." he pointed out irritated.

"I'm sorry about that. Things have been busier than usual lately."

"It's fine. I get it."

"Adam, I need you to tell me what happened." it was pretty clear now that Adam had been attacked by something and had been lucky enough to escape with his life. John was almost sure that Kate hadn't been so lucky.

Adam closed his eyes-

"_What the hell is going on?"_

"_Why won't he scream?"_

"_What did you do to my mom?" _

"_She's dead. She's dead."_

"Adam?"

"_You fucking bastard, this time I'm aiming for your jugular!" _

"Adam?"

"_Why else? Revenge, which you can blame your daddy for." _

- and shook his head. He needed to do this. John could help him, could help his mom. "We were attacked. They got to mom first, and they made themselves look like her. I don't know how but they did. I came home and I didn't notice anything was wrong at first. I got knocked out and well it was two days before I escaped. I'm sure you can guess what happened during those days. Anyway they made themselves look like me, they said it was because they 'took a bite out of me.'"

Involuntarily John's eyes traveled towards Adam's stomach, remembering all the wounds jutting out from the wraps. "They didn't want me or mom. They were waiting for _you_, they kept saying they wanted revenge. We were just bait, and dinner. One of them got fed up with waiting. He decided to cut his losses. I didn't want to die though so I fought him. I don't know how but I killed him and escaped while the other two were gone. I packed up as much as I could and ran. I've been running since."

"I'm sorry Adam."

"It's not your fault John. I was really angry at first, like Hulk Hogan angry but not anymore. You didn't do anything those things did. They killed my mom and almost killed me. You weren't even there."

John wanted to point out that if he had been there then Kate would still be alive and Adam would be in such bad shape. He didn't though. "Still I'm sorry."

Adam nodded. "Do you know what _they _were? They seemed to know you."

"I think I might have an idea."

"Can you kill them?" Adam hated killing and pain, he'd felt like throwing up after killing the vampire but this was different. They'd killed his mom-his mom who hadn't done anything to anyone. Who selflessly helped people on a daily basis. His mom hadn't deserved to die like that. No one did.

John stared at his son and then very slowly nodded.

"What do we do now?" Adam asked sitting down on one of the beds. "I don't know what to do."

_Million dollar question kid. _John didn't know what his options were. He couldn't leave Adam alone, not without Kate and not now. But Adam had already been through enough. "You'll stay with me and then we'll figure things out from there."

Adam nodded. "Okay."

_-a line break, a line break, a line break, a line break, a line break-_

"Does he know?" Adam asked staring out the wind. God, he was growing tired of cars. He'd spent nearly all of the last month getting in one, staying in one or getting out of one.

John didn't look over at him but Adam knew from experience that that didn't mean he wasn't listening just that John was trying to concentrate on something else too. "Does who know what?"

"Does Dean know you're a hunter?" It wasn't too hard to connect the dots. John was a hunter, whatever the hell that was, and Adam kind of had a feeling about what being a hunter entailed.

The car swerved for a second and Adam was sure that was more because of the 'Dean' part then the 'hunter' aspect. "You know about Dean?" John asked after getting back control of the car.

Adam nodded. "From your answering machine."

"Oh." John paused. "And he does know, he's a hunter too Adam."

"Oh." Adam echoed. "Okay, umm anything else I should know? Besides the illicit brother or am I the illegal one?"

John sighed, _damn it I wasn't expecting to tell him anything else right now. _"You have another brother, Sam."

Two brothers? Two brothers and it had taken three years and a near life or death situation to find out about them. "Huh." Why couldn't he say anymore than that? Shouldn't he feel outrage or hurt or something like that?

"Do they know about me?" Did they want to meet him? Would he want to meet them?

"No."

_Thanks for saying it so nicely, at least he's honest. _

"Are they younger than me or older than me?"

"They're both older than you-Sammy's twenty-two and Dean's twenty-six." So he was the illicit bastard sibling, nice to know.

Questions kept popping up in his head. What were they like? Did they like the same things? What was their favorite colors? Stupid things but those were important questions kind of.

"Where are we going?" He was almost positive that this was the longest most awkward conversation he'd ever had with John.

John sighed, " Honestly? I'm not sure right now. I had a case in Jericho but Dean's probably handled that by now."

"Cool?" Adam debated telling John about the vampire but figured that one horror story per day was more than enough. "I think I'm going to get some sleep."

John nodded.

And then silence.

And so started the first of many awkward long road trips that Adam would have to endure in his life.

_-a line break, a line break, a line break, a line break, a line break-_

**Author's note: **It's about a page shorter than the last one but this one took less time to right. My potential beta didn't answer so I'll be looking for another one. I'm not sure how John went, he's John which means he's stuff and kind of strict but he cares about his sons so I tried to make it seem like that with Adam too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **this story is seriously stalking me right now. It's kind of hard to pick a place to have Adam meet Sam and Dean. I've been going through season one episodes and so far it's going okay.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

_-line break- _

"Hey Bobby." Adam greeted casually as he walked into the kitchen. "Need any help with that?"

He'd been at Bobby's place for about two months now and John called once every couple weeks or so. The contact was appreciated even if he was still pissed off at John for leaving him with a total stranger who might just be insane.

Like everything else recently he'd either learned to handle it or push it away to deal with later.

Scattered all over the kitchen table was a large amount of books. By now Adam had learned not to question what was in the books and just helped if Bobby let him.

"I'm fine, Rufus is hunting a demon down south."

"I thought he was retired?"

Bobby shrugged, opening another book. "Retired, not retired, there's not much difference when you're a hunter."

"Good to know." Adam looked around restlessly. "I don't suppose you've got anything new to do in the last twenty-four hours?"

"Not lately. But if you do want to help you can go take Rumsfeld for a walk and then help me with some research."

Adam stood up. "I'm sure by then you won't need my help, Bobby."

Outside the weather was nice and calm and Adam just sat against a car, watching as Rumsfeld ran after a ball.

This wasn't what he expected; Dog-walker and part time-demon researcher. He'd wanted to help John, to learn how to kill those goddamn ghouls, at the end of it he had just wanted his revenge and then to sleep for the rest of his life because this endless cycle of monster attacking him and then moving was _exhausting _.

At least it was better than sitting in a motel room for hours on end while John hunts down whatever demon of the week.

Rumsfeld darts back over and obediently drops the ball in front of him. Diligently Adam throws it as far as he can.

In retrospect it _is _actually his fault that he's been 'grounded' to Bobby's. But he sure as hell isn't going to tell John that. Afterall Winchesters are apparently in Bobby's words "Damned stubborn idjits" and he guesses he counts as one now.

Still sending him to a man John hasn't seen in years and in fact had a shotgun pointed at him, Adam must have screwed up big time.

He did.

"_Are you serious?" _

"_Completely." John replied packing his bag. _

"_You want me to stay in this room for some time between the next twenty-four and ninety-six hours while you go yank a ghost's ass to hell?"_

"_Yes."_

"_That's insane. And possibly child-neglect. Can I at least leave to get food or am I fasting?"_

"_Get delivery, it's too dangerous right now to stay outside." _

"_Gotcha." Adam looked around the empty paint-cracked room. "Are you sure I can't come?" He wasn't too bad at this hunting stuff, at least he didn't think so. He could fire a gun somewhat alright and if that didn't work then he was good at improvising. But what was the point of John trying to help him learn all of this if he never used it? _

"_Positive." John's voice left no room for discussion. _

_On the third day, Adam was tired. Tired of the motel with it's chipping green walls and questionable floors and beds, tired of the same pizza and just fucking tired of being cooped up in a small tiny room for hours on end. Apparently John had forgotten that teenagers don't like sitting still. _

_Like all tired and bored teenagers, he snuck out. Actually considering the fact that his father had abandoned him he just walked out. _

_The guy at the front of the counter is glaring at him as he slinks into the coffee place. It's nearly empty, besides from the guy at the counter and the blonde college girl studying over a pile of books. _

"_Do you want anything?"_

"_Got any coffee?" he doesn't really like the stuff but he's worn out and needs something to keep him awake. _

"_Yeah, give me a couple minutes and then I'll be right over." _

_Adam nods and walks over to one of the tables, just enjoying his first breath of freedom in days. _

_College girl looks up and smiles at him, "Isn't it kind of dangerous to be out here at night?" she asks curiously, pushing the books away for the moment. _

_Adam grins, and looks down, fuck, a pretty college girl is talking to him. This day just got awesome. "Nah, I'm fine. Isn't it kind of dangerous for you?"_

"_I think I'll be alright." She walks over until she's sitting at his table. "I'm Meg. And you are?"_

"_Adam…Adam Winchester." Technically both Kate and Adam Milligan will be reported missing by now so an alias is needed. _

_Her smile widens, showing off bright white teeth. _

_Adam's pretty happy even if the coffee is taking forever. He's talking, kind-of flirting with a pretty college girl, and if his friends were here they wouldn't believe it. _

_He doesn't believe it. _

_Like all things, it turns to crap real fast when pretty college girl known as Meg jumps across the table and attacks him. _

_Oh shit, another demon (either that or this girl is just bat-shit crazy). Adam panics for about half a second and then tries to figure out the odds of his survival. He's 6"2, fast, and the hotel's about a block away. The demon or whatever the hell it is is about 5" something, petite, and packing super demon powers. _

"_What the fuck did I do this time?" Adam hisses out as she slams him against a wall, his head hitting it and causing a painful feeling to rush through it. Still this is better than being eaten alive. _

_Meg smiles at him, but her teeth look different this time. Sharper. " You didn't do anything. It's just the Winchester luck."_

_Adam swings his foot out, hoping to knock her down but she sides steps it easily. "Try again baby Winchester."_

_His mind is busy trying to remember everything John pretty much forced him to commit to memory about demons. 'Demons can't cross salt lines, they can't touch salt and Holy water burns them.' _

_He was pretty much screwed then. _

_If he got back to the hotel then he could barricade himself. There was no way he could get rid of this demon. Not right now. Not by himself. And then what? _

"_I have some questions for you." she purred stepping closer so that he was pinned against the wall. _

_Adam narrowed his eyes, "No comment." _

_Her eyes darkened. "Usually I like playing games, but I'm in a hurry to be somewhere."_

_He shrugged, looking around helplessly. "I don't know why you're stalking me then. I don't know anything useful."_

_She snorted. "I'm a demon not a child. You think I believe that?"_

"_If I knew anything, anything at all do you honestly think I'd be here right now?" He stared at her evenly. "I'm a teenager not a goddamn hunter."_

_She growled and then looked up at the clock. "Looks like our interrogation will have to wait for another time baby Winchester."_

_Adam was still pressed up against the wall when she strode out, looking casual like she hadn't just been about to torture him._

_Finally, slowly because his head hurts like crazy now, he walks out of the coffee shop and gets ready to call John. _

And fuck, if John hadn't overreacted. Adam had been lectured at before but that was worse than anything his mom could cook up, then again she didn't lecture him all that often.

Two days later and they'd been quite unhappily speeding towards Bobby's house.

_Adam looked out the window and frowned. "So you haven't seen this guy in how many years and you're sending me to him, like some orphaned baby on church doorstep?" _

"_Adam you just got attacked and stalked by a demon. Everything is going to get more dangerous-"_

"_You mean it's not now?"_

_John stared at him and he wisely kept quiet after that. "I told you about the Demon, well I think in a couple months we'll be able to get the son of a bitch." _

"_And I'm a liability right?" Adam asked shortly. _

_But Sam and Dean weren't. _

_And that was the part that kind of hurt and confused him. He wanted to meet them, his mysterious brothers but then he didn't. For the most part he was just jealous. They got to see John all the time, they'd had a father all their lives. And Adam? Adam had three years worth of awkward phone calls and missed meetings. But more importantly Sam and Dean could fight. If the Ghouls had attacked them then they'd be fine, they'd be better than fine and the ghouls would be rotting in hell. Not like Adam and his mom. _

_John opened his mouth to talk but Adam responded first. "Sorry, just forget that. I'm just tired and when I get tired I tend to get mean."_

"_I'm not sending you off with a total stranger. I've known Bobby for years."_

"_You said he'd probably pull a shotgun on you."_

"_We've had our disagreements." _

"_Disagreements?"_

_John laughed, actually laughed, and smiled at him. "You know sometimes you remind me of Sammy."_

_Adam didn't know what to say to that. Lately he didn't know much of anything. _

"_If he's such a good friend then why do I have to stay in the safety of the truck?" Adam asked, warily staring up at the house. _

"_Just stay there, Adam, I'll be back in a minute." John instructs and surprisingly to himself Adam sits in the car, staring at all of the broken down pieces of metal. _

_Finally, because he's impatient damn it, Adam opens the door slowly and steps out, straining his ears to listen. _

"_-Well what do you want me to do with him?"_

"_Just watch him. He's fifteen, not five."_

"_Why can't he stay with you? Don't you need the help now that Sam and Dean are working together?"_

"_He's not a hunter Bobby, up until a couple of months ago he didn't even know all of this existed."_

"_Must of been a shock." Adam moved closer and only paused when John and Bobby remained silent._

"_He's adjusting." John paused again and then spoke, his tone dry. "Adam, you can come over here now."_

_Slightly embarrassed, Adam walked over to the two men, slouching slightly. Bobby Singer wasn't what Adam pictured, but then he thought about hunters and then decided that Bobby fit _that _image. "Hi." he greeted, trying not to freak out. "I'm Adam, but you already knew that."_

"_I'm Bobby Singer and that's Rumsfeld." He greeted, gesturing to the dog that was staring at Adam with a curious expression. _

_Adam looked over at John. "Are you going to stay here long?" _

_John shrugged. "I'll stay a day or two, until you get settled in."_

"_Thanks." As far as Adam knew, John probably wanted to leave now. That man was deadly obsessed when it came to _the demon_. _

_Everything didn't compare to the demon. _

_John was gone by noon the next day but Adam appreciated the fact that John had stayed that long. He understood it; John wasn't the touch-feely type and neither was Adam. _

"_Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Adam asked, trying not to be freaked out by the large number of demon books. Fuck, it was like a satanic library. _

"_Shoot, kid." _

"_You know My brothers-, err you know Sam and Dean right?"_

_Bobby stared at him. "Yeah, they've been around here before. If that's what you mean."_

"_Oh I was just wondering, that's all." Adam could cut the tension with a knife. _

"_Do you know anything about them?" There was a look in the older man's eyes that Adam thought might have been pity but he didn't think to much about it. _

"_Not a lot. John said Sam went to college at Stanford, and Dean usually hunted with him. I don't know much more than that." Adam shrugged. "I'm not sure if I want to know anything about them." _

"_Right." Adam wasn't sure if Bobby got it but he wasn't going to press the issue. It's not like it would ever come up again anyway. _

The sound of a car pulling into the drive way pulled him out of his thoughts. Adam stood up as Rumsfeld eagerly ran back to the house, the ball all but forgotten. Adam followed at a much slower pace and then stopped all together when he got to the car.

_Fuck that's a nice car. _Adam didn't know much about cars but Bobby had been teaching him some things and even he could tell that was a really nice car.

"Hey Bobby, is Rufus here or something?" Bobby didn't get many guests, just the occasional hunter here or there, with the most frequent being Rufus and once or twice a woman named Olivia Lowery. "Did he damage his car again? 'Cause that new one is kickass."

Rumsfeld darted further into the house, most likely eager to be petted, and Adam obediently followed after him. "Bobby?"

"In here, Adam." Bobby was in the "demonic-satanic library" and along with him was two boys, men technically. The one in the corner, surrounded by a pile of books, was taller and had darker brown hair. And the other one, the shorter but somewhat tougher looking-one was sitting across from Bobby looking haggard.

"Well I'm guess that it isn't Rufus car sprawled out into the drive way." He commented wryly.

Bobby stood up. "Boys, this is Adam Milligan, he's been working for me for a while now. Adam, this is Sam and Dean Winchester, John's boys."

-_End Chapter four-_

_I like cliffhangers?_


End file.
